elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
The full list of all the locations in The Elder Scroll series of games would be incredibly long and close to unmanageable. This page will attempt to SUMMARIZE the significant locations in this series. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Major Cities *Falkreath *Markarth *Morthal *Solitude *Windhelm *Winterhold *Whiterun *Riften Minor Villages/Camps *Bleakwind Basin *Dragon Bridge *Gallow's Rock *Green Wood *Helgen *Ivarstead *Karthwasten *Kynesgrove *Northwatch Keep *Oakwood *Narzulbur *Riverwood *Rorikstead *Secunda's Kiss *Shor's Stone *Stonehills Major Plot Locations *High Hrothgar *Sky Haven Temple *Throat of the World Word Wall Locations *Bleak Falls Barrow *Labrynthian in Hjaalmarch *High Hrothgar in Whiterun Hold *Frostmere Crypt in The Pale *Mount Anthor in Winterhold Hold *Saarthal in Winterhold Hold *Forelhost in The Rift *High Gate Ruins in The Pale *Skuldafn in Other Realm *Dustman's Cairn in Whiterun Hold *Sunderstone Gorge in Falkreath Hold *Throat of the World in Whiterun Hold *Hag's End in The Reach *Korvanjund in The Pale *Dead Man's Respite in Hjaalmarch *Volskygge in Haafingar *Angarvunde in The Rift *Ancient's Ascent in Falkreath Hold *Ysgramor's Tomb in Winterhold Hold *Dragontooth Crater in The Reach *Kilkreath Ruins in Haafingar *Shriekwind Bastion in Falkreath Hold *Ironbind Barrow in Winterhold Hold *Lost Valley Redoubt in The Reach *Ustengrav in Hjaalmarch *Bonestrewn Crest in Eastmarch *Falgunthur in Hjaalmarch *Skyborn Altar in Hjaalmarch *Shearpoint in The Pale *Eldersblood Peak in Hjaalmarch *Silverdrift Lair in The Pale *Snow Veil Sanctum in Winterhold Hold *Greybeards in Factions *Autumnwatch Tower in The Rift *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Falkreath Hold *Forsaken Cave in The Pale *Northwind Summit in The Rift *Valthume in The Reach *Volunruud in The Pale *Ragnvald in The Reach *Rannveig's Fast in Whiterun Hold *Shroud Hearth Barrow in The Rift *Dead Crone Rock in The Reach *Lost Tongue Overlook in The Rift *Dawnstar Sanctuary in Dawnstar Caves *Cragwallow Slope *Greywater Grotto *Imperial Fort Cave *Lost Echo Cave *Pinewatch *Redoran Retreat *Saarthal *Sightless Pit *Swindler's Den *The Midden *Volunruud *Wolfskull Cave Not a complete list. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion Major Cities *Imperial City *Anvil *Bravil *Skingrad *Chorrol *Leyawiin *Bruma Minor Villages/Camps *Wawnet Inn Major Plot Locations *Kvatch *Weynon Priory *Cloud Ruler Temple Daedric Shrines *Shrine of Azura *Shrine of Boethia *Shrine of Clavicus Vile *Shrine of Hermaeus Mora *Shrine of Hircine *Shrine of Malacath *Shrine of Mephala *Shrine of Meridia *Shrine of Molag Bal *Shrine of Namira *Shrine of Nocturnal *Shrine of Peryite *Shrine of Sanguine *Shrine of Sheogorath *Shrine of Vaermina Caves *Bleak Flats Cave *Bloodcrust Caverns *Fallen Rock Cave *Fyrelight Cave *Goblin Jim's Cave *Rockmilk Cave *Temple of the Moth Ayleid Ruins *Miscarcand *Nornalhorst *Silorn *Wendelbek *Atatar The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind Major Cities *Vivec (City) Minor Villages/Camps *Seyda Neen Major Plot Locations *Red Mountain The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall Significant Locations *Daggerfall *Isle of Balfiera *Orsinium *Sentinel *Wayrest The Elder Scrolls: Arena Major Cities *Rihad The Elder Scrolls Lore Significant Locations *Nirn *Tamriel *Oblivion Other *Kanesh Related Pages *The Elder Scrolls: Arena - Locations in Arena - *The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall - High Rock - Hammerfell - *The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind - Morrowind - *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - Cyrodiil - Oblivion - *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim - Locations in Skyrim - References Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Morrowind: Locations Category:Daggerfall: Locations Category:Arena: Locations